Spoilers Akio Haza
'More about Akio' 'Appearance' Akio is a tall and muscular young man with long brown, smooth hair bound back in a pigtail. Before being frozen, he cared very much for his looks and could be considered a very good-looking young man, usually wearing casual business clothing. After having been living in the New World for over three years now, Akio's appearance is usually very shabby including his three-day beard. The fur clothings he's wearing make him almost look like someone who just came directly out of the Stone Age. He always smokes some dried plants with his pipe. 'Background and family' Nothing is known about his family, but Akio used to be a young but successful Internet businessman who studied in America and became fluent in English and Spanish. He was so successful that Chisa's grandfather, a very influential politician, even considered him as the best potential fiancee for his grandchild and pulled some strings to get Akio into the 7 Seeds project. 'Personality' Akio is usually very lazy, but quick-witted, strong-willed, outspoken and able to get things done once he's decided on his course of action. He doesn't shy away from using dirty means to obtain whatever he wants, but isn't really a violent person. He's also able to step up and carry the heavy responsiblity for his group which became necessary when their guide failed them. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Apart from his language skills, his abilty to organize things effectively and manage work force and sources efficiently, Akio is able to see through even the most agitating and cruel incidents calmly and set everyone's perspective straight again. 'Past' (before being frozen) Unknown, apart from him being a student businessman who even studied abroad. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Akio and his group entered the New World three years prior to the start of the series and wandered around Japan for a long time until they finally settled down in the Kansai region. His first appearance is in chapter 20 of the series, Pampas Grass chapter, "Ants and Potatoes" when he appears together with Ran and steals crop and animals from Izayoi. Upon noticing Arashi's group, they ordered Natsu to come with them in order to inquire her. Natsu discovered that Akio and Ran pretty much had enslaved their team and forced them to work quotas. They hit their teammates if they didn't fulfill their assigned workload and forbid everyone from having sex in order to defy the original goal of the 7 Seeds project: leaving behind descendants. Arashi and Semimaru secretly followed Natsu because they were worried about her safety. But seeing that the young punk had used this opportunity to help himself to some corn, Akio considered the two of them thieves and had them tied up by Karita. Later on in the night when Akio and Ran were in a drug dream, Natsu freed them and Izayoi offered them some drinking water. But thanks to his sharp senses for humans, Semimaru realized that there was poison inside and stopped his teammates from drinking the water. Together with Arashi, he halted Izayoi's attempt to poison the entire Team Autum by putting the cyanide capsule's content into the group's fresh water tank. Arashi took away the capsule from the failed guide and attempted to persuade the slaves to leave Team Autumn. But they considered following Akio and Ran as the only way to survive and refused to follow the three of them. Some months later, a volcano erupted. The falling ash destroyed Team Autumn's fields. Then, Kurumi got pregnant from Ryuusei - and so broke the group's law of not allowing sex. Akio and Ran were out to kill her because Kurumi refused to abort the baby, but Izayoi stepped up for the very first time and persuaded Ryuusei, Kurumi and Akane to run away together with him. The Autumn leaders and their group searched for them to no avail until they were forced to seek shelter somewhere else as their village became uninhabitable. Half a month later, they came across the runaways, Hana, Haru and Aramaki in the ruins of Ryugu Shelter where Ryuusei and his group had been hiding from Akio's group. Akio, Ran and Sakuya stole Aramaki's boat and explored Ryugu Shelter while collecting everything useful, ignorant to the danger of Acari X. They finally attempted to open the freezer but were stopped just in time by Izayoi who for the very first time yelled at them, surprising them enough to leave the freezer again. When the shelter started collapsing, Akio and Ran ran away, even leaving Sakuya back. Shortly after that though, they reunited with Hana's group and worked together in order to discover a way out of the crumbling shelter. When they finally safely reunited with Ryuusei's group and left the shelter, Team Summer A approached them. Ango tried to shoot Ran for being a potential infection herd of Acari X, but Izayoi shielded her and died taking the bullet. In face of the tragedy, Akio and Ran decided to reconcile with the rest of their team and travelled together with Hana's group back to Team Spring's base. They found it destroyed by a flood though, and in search for the missing Spring members, discovered Momotaro had been captured by Team Summer A. Akio and Ran decided to kidnap Koruri in order to force them into exchanging hostages. Their plan got messed up by the attack of the White Piranha Bats, though, and most of Team Autumn's members ended up severely injured. Thus, they grudgingly decided to live together with Team Summer A in their base. Team Autumn settled in quite fast, although Akio had to say a few severe words to them because he disapproved of the way Team Summer A wallowed in self-pity. But when Hana went missing and Ango's rape attempt was discovered, Akio made it very clear to Ango and Ryou that the "commoners" weren't as peaceful as the "elites" thought and, together with Sakuya and Aramaki, drove them out of the community. Around one or two months later, a forest fire destroyed Summer A camp. Akio and his team were forced to move again, travelling into an uncertain future. 'Further information' Return to Akio Haza Return to Team Autumn Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Autumn Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums